A Battle Against Yet Another Mad Titan
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: The same thing at the end of Thor: Ragnarok except they are ready and have a few people to help. A few demigods. The rest is just them meeting the avengers.


Thor and Loki's eyes widened as Thanos's ship loomed abovethem threateningly. They readied the people of Asgard not for a battle, but for the trickery about to take place. As Thanos and his interesting friend,who looked like Voldemort with  
plastic surgery to make him look even uglier, invaded, the people held their weapons at hand, ready to fight.  
"Join me, or be killed,"Thanos said. The Asgardians did not back down. Thanks laughed.  
"What makes you think you can defeat me?" Thanos asked, unafraid.  
"Well, for one thing," Loki said, "we have a Hulk." The hulk roared and slammed Thanos into a wall. They fought, Thanos striking him in places that caused the Asgardians to wince, but the hulk did not back down. He fought back, but  
Thanos was stronger. He threw him aside and Heimdall called the bifrostto take him to Dr. Strange. Thanos sneered at them.  
"Is that all you've got?" He taunted. Loki smiled.  
"Oh no, of course not. We've got an army." He replied. A figured in a long black cloak and a hood dropped down in front of Thanos. Then, one by one, more people dropped down, until there were about twenty. Thanos threw his head back and laughed.  
"Really? I could take them out with a sweep of an arm!" He exclaimed, his companion nodding in agreement. They continued to laugh. The people swept back their hoods and raised or summoned their weapons. Some had swords and others had knives  
or guns. Some didn't even have any; their hands glowed with a purple light, their eyes lighting up with the same color. But there was a similarity to them all they were all and rolled his eyes. Then the kids charged.  
They were a whirlwind of death, slashing and stabbing. The first one had a glowing sword and he was grinning. Heras the most impressive of them all, blocking and attacking without as much as breaking a sweat. Thanos punchedhim hard but withdrew  
quickly, a flash of pain crossing his features. He used the power stone to fight against him, but a thick branch wrapped around his arm, pulling it back. The kid suppressed a yawn.  
"You know, for another mad titan, you're incredibly weak!" He said.  
"Seewead brain," said a girl, exasperation seeping into her voice. She looked at him fondly, all the while fighting off attacks from the Black Order. The Asgardians watched, impressed with their skills. Thanos broke free of the restraint but  
a purple glow left him unable to move. Then a couple of kids moved towards the enemies and raised their hands. The two immediately collapsed, unconscious. The demigods pointed their weapons at him. The first one raised his hands and water rushed to  
him. The teenager threw his hands at the enemies and froze them in solid ice.  
"There," He said, satisfied. "That won't melt. I'm hungry, anyone got any food?"  
The Asgardians cheered at the victory, congratulating the demigods. At that moment, the guardians of the galaxies burst in. They stopped at the sight of twenty teens pointing their weapons or hands at two people frozen in ice. Gamora gasped.  
"My father," she said. Then, "YES! You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen. Who encased them in ice? Whoever did, thank you."  
"You got serious daddy issues," Peter Quill said.  
"Hey señor!" Jack the sword called out from the crowd of demigods. Peter looked in the direction of the voice.  
"Who said that?" He asked.  
"I did!" Jack exclaimed, dragging Magnus out with him protesting. Magnus sighed.  
"Hey, you want to meet Riptide?" Jack asked. Peter looked at Magnus weirdly.  
"You have a talking sword?" He asked.  
"Yeah, my dad has a weird choice of weapons," Magnus said.  
"Hey Percy, introduce them to Riptide!" Jack yelled and then started singing. Peter and Rocket raccoon winced at the sound. Percy stepped aside and grinned at the newcomers.  
"Hey, I'm Percy," he said. "You?"  
"Peter. Peter Quill."  
"Cool. Jacks got an obsession with my INANIMATE SWORD," Percy said the last part loudly.  
"But she's hot!" Jack protested.  
"She's also unable to feel or move."  
"But she's still hot!"  
"Alright, break the silly banter up already," Loki said, exasperated. "Earth is approaching."


End file.
